


Locked In the Closet

by UndodgedBullet



Category: Night at the Museum (2006 2009)
Genre: JEDTAVIUS, M/M, wow this is so cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3163298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndodgedBullet/pseuds/UndodgedBullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being locked in a closet together, Jedediah and Octavius start to realize their feelings for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked In the Closet

“Help!” 

  
Jedediah banged on the door with as much force as he could. After two more minutes of yelling and banging, Jedediah turned to Octavius. “I don’t think we’ll be getting out of here anytime soon.”   
  
Octavius sighed. “Hopefully someone comes eventually.”

The two miniatures had been locked inside this closet for about an hour and no one had come to their rescue. They could  vaguely  even see each other in the darkness and they barely had enough space to move around. Octavius should’ve known better than to go through a door that only opens from the outside with Jedediah. But Jedediah had seen the door and wanted to see what was inside, so who was Octavius to say no to him? Except now, they were stuck inside, with no way to get out and no one nearby who could help them.   
  
“Hopefully,” Jedediah nodded in agreement. “...It’s dark in here.”   
  
Octavius blinked. “You’re afraid of the dark?”   
  
“No! I was just makin’ an observation,” Jedediah argued, crossing his arms over his chest, earning a skeptical look from Octavius. He turned back to bang on the door once again in frustration. “They probably haven’t even noticed we’re gone yet.”   
  
“They must’ve!” Octavius insisted. “They’re probably searching for us right this moment.”   
  
Jedediah shrugged, sliding down the wall into a sitting position. “I certainly hope so.”   
  
Octavius sat down next to the cowboy, taking off his helmet and placing it on the ground next to him. The two fell into a comfortable silence, each lost in their own thoughts.    
  
A loud boom! came from outside and Jedediah let out a yelp, his hand darting out to grab Octavius’ arm.    
  
Octavius looked at Jedediah, either ignoring or not minding the hand on his arm, a playful smile on his face, “You are afraid of the dark!”   
  
“I’m not! I just... didn’t know what the sound was! It could’ve been dangerous, for all we know.”   
  
“It was probably someone walking around,” Octavius said, before his eyes widened in realization. He banged on the door again. “Hey! Let us out!”    
  
Jedediah followed suit and the two spent the next minute trying to let someone know they were in there, but no one came.    
  
“We’re never going to get out of here,” Jedediah huffed, adjusting his hat as he leaned his head against the wall in defeat. “We’re probably going to still be here when it’s time to change back and then we’ll have to stay stuck here until it’s the night again!”   
  
“At least we’re both here. It’s better than just one of us being here,” he said, with a small smirk as he added, “in the dark.”   
  
“I am not scared of the dark!” Jedediah said, narrowing his eyes. “And if you tell anyone, I will...”   
  
“Yes?” Octavius asked, his eyebrows raised.   
  
“Well, I don’t know. Just don’t!”   
  
Octavius just gave a mischievous smile. After a moment of hesitation, he leant his head on Jedediah’s shoulder with a sigh. “It’s very amusing — we used to be enemies, and now here we are, locked in a closet together.”   
  
Jedediah laughed, nodding. “Sure am glad we did become friends. Wouldn’t have ever found those cat videos without you. They’re so cute!”   
  
“They are quite adorable,” Octavius laughed in agreement. “But I’m not just talking about the cat videos. I enjoy spending time with you, Jedediah.”   
  
“I like spending time with you too, Octy. You’re my best friend. It’s way better now that we’re friends than it was when we were enemies. Who’d have ever thought that we’d get along so well? You’re like my sidekick or somethin’,” Jedediah said, before becoming silent again. Neither miniature said anything for a while, just sitting there next to each other. Jedediah looked down at Octavius to see that his eyes were closed. “Octavius?” Jedediah got no reply and shook his head fondly when he realized Octavius had fallen asleep on him. He took off his hat and gloves and gently rested his head on Octavius’, careful not to wake him up, and closed his eyes as well. It wasn’t long before they were both fast asleep, in the peaceful darkness of the closet.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know where the idea for this came from but it is quite possibly the cutest thing I have ever written, so.


End file.
